icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1903–04 Ottawa Hockey Club season
The 1903–04 Ottawa Hockey Club season, the club's 19th season of play, lasted from December 30, 1903 until March 11, 1904. Ottawa resigned from the CAHL after four games and played only Stanley Cup challenges for the rest of the season, winning them all. Team business The Club moved to a new rink installed at the Aberdeen Pavilion, which provided 4,000 seats, more than Dey's Rink could provide. A partnership was struck with the Central Canada Exhibition Association which received 40% of the gross receipts and provided facilities. The Club contributed $500 to the installation of the rink. Season Highlights The season started out with Ottawa winning their first four games. A home game with Quebec was postponed when Quebec could not travel due to a severe snowstorm. In their third game against the Victorias at Westmount's arena, the Ottawa team arrived 1 1/2 hours late due to a loss of their baggage. The game was called at midnight due to a curfew, with Ottawa ahead 4–1, with 16 minutes left to play. Ottawa and the Victorias had disagreed on substitution for injured players instead of 'recuperation time' and the Victorias used 43 minutes of injury time, which the Ottawa club complained was a stalling tactic to get the game canceled as Ottawa was ahead.Kitchen, pp. 126-127 One week later, the League met to reschedule the Quebec-Ottawa game. At the meeting, the League levied a $10 fine against Ottawa for its lateness to the Victorias game, and a fine to the Montreal Shamrocks for lateness to a game in Ottawa. The League then discussed the Ottawa-Victoria match and ordered it to be rescheduled. J. P. Dickson, Ottawa's representative to the meeting, had proposed that it only be played if the match mattered in the standings and threatened to take Ottawa out of the league if the league went ahead and forced the game to be played. The threat failed, and Dickson called a meeting of the Club back in Ottawa to discuss the situation. The Club executive, against Bob Shillington's wishes agreed to pull the Club out of the league. The team executive was concerned about losing its status as Stanley Cup champions over the matter and consulted with P. D. Ross who agreed that the Cup would stay with Ottawa. The Federal Amateur Hockey League (FAHL) was consulted and Ottawa would join the FAHL for the next season. The Club then submitted its resignation from the CAHL. After leaving the CAHL, the Ottawas played only one game other than a Cup challenge, an 18—1 exhibition win over the Ottawa Capitals of the FAHL.Kitchen, p. 139 Final Standing Results † Ordered to be replayed but never replayed as Ottawa resigned from league. Goalkeeper averages Scoring leaders Stanley Cup Challenges Winnipeg vs. Ottawa Before the CAHL season started, Ottawa defended the Cup against the Winnipeg Rowing Club in a best two-of-three series played in Ottawa 9–1,2–6,2–0 (2–1). The first game was filled with rough play, with Alf Smith knocking out Joe Hall with a stick hit to the head and knocking out Nick Bawlf. Hall returned to the game and Hall and Smith fought, leaving Hall with a five stitch cut and Smith a four stitch cut. Westwick scored four goals, Frank McGee three. The Ottawa fans booed Ottawa for their rough play. After the game, Winnipeg captain Billy Breen said it was the 'dirtiest game of hockey he had ever played.'Kitchen, p. 137 The second game was tame by comparison. Because of the injuries of the first game, Winnipeg needed replacements and added Tammy Hamber of the Toronto Argonaut Rowing Club. Ottawa did not play a rough game and Winnipeg won by a 6–2 score. There was speculation that Ottawa had let up to ensure a lucrative third game.Kitchen, p. 138 In the third game, Winnipeg showed that it was capable of keeping up with Ottawa. Smith missed the game to be replaced by Billy Gilmour. The game was scoreless after the first half. McGee scored the winning goal and Suddy Gilmour scored a second goal to clinch the game with seven minutes to play during a power play.Kitchen, p. 139 Hamber was protested by Ottawa, although he was allowed to play. Referee Trihey was confronted by rough play in the first half, which he countered with ever-increasing penalties to players. According to the Gazette report on the game, at one point only three Ottawa players were on and four Winnipeg players, meaning seven were sent off. During the break between the first and second halves, the ice was not cleaned. The audience numbers were down and this was attributed to the Ottawa Post Office being on fire. Source: Montreal Gazette '''Source:' Montreal Gazette '''Source:' ''Montreal Gazette Toronto vs. Ottawa Next, Ottawa would defeat the Ontario Hockey Association champion Toronto Marlboros in a two-game total-goals series, played in Ottawa, 6–3,11–2 (17–5). Wanderers vs. Ottawa Ottawa was committed to play a two-game series with the FAHL champion Montreal Wanderers, and played the first game in Montreal to a tie of 5–5. Montreal refused to play overtime, demanding that the game be considered a no-contest and proposed that the series start over as a best two-of-three series. The Cup trustees demanded that the series continued as scheduled and the Wanderers abandoned the challenge.Kitchen, pg. 140 Brandon vs. Ottawa To finish the season, Ottawa played a series with Brandon Wheat Cities, champions of the Manitoba & Northwestern Hockey Association. Ottawa would win the two-game series 6–3, 9–3 (15–6), held in Ottawa on March 9–11. Brandon wanted to add Clint Bennest and Joe Hall of Winnipeg for the series, but the Cup trustees disallowed the additions as the players had already played for Winnipeg in a challenge against Ottawa. Ottawa Hockey Club 1904 Stanley Cup champions See also * 1904 CAHL season * List of Stanley Cup champions References * * * * ;Notes Category:Ottawa Senators (original) Category:Ottawa Senators seasons Category:1903 in hockey Category:1904 in hockey